Cinco Palabras
by dharmamonkey
Summary: La reacción de Seeley Booth a las palabras, "Estoy embarazada. Eres el padre."   Del fin de episodio 6x23.


**Cinco Palabras**

* * *

><p>Historia por <em>dharmamonkey. <em>Traducción al español, _Ximedelgado_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>_ (dharmamonkey):_

_Nunca me imaginé, ni en un millón de años, que alguien quisiera traducir mis ficciones a otro idioma. Estaba sorprendida y halagada cuando xdelgado me contactó para proponerme traducir algunas de mis historias al español. Espero que ustedes, los lectores, le den el gran crédito que se merece por el esfuerzo que está haciendo al ayudarme a compartir estas piezas con ustedes en su lengua nativa (yo puedo leer en español, no lo suficiente para escribir en una forma que me puedan entender , ni mucho menos disfrutar lo que lean, pero lo suficiente para leer y entender sus revisiones). Así que, por favor, ¡hagan sus comentarios! Gracias._

**Author's note for English-speaking readers****: **_This is a translation of "Five Words," a piece you may well have read already. This is not a new piece, but rather a translation of an existing piece for the benefit of a new audience. So don't worry. You're not missing out on anything new here, folks._

* * *

><p>"Estoy embarazada," dijo.<p>

Por un momento—largos e inimaginables momentos—mi mundo entero se detuvo. No podía siquiera pensar.

"Eres el padre," añadió, como si hubiera alguna duda.

Por supuesto que lo era. Nunca hubo siquiera una sombra de duda en mi mente de que ese niño era mío. _Mi niño. _Iba a convertirme en padre de nuevo. Nuestro niño. Con Bones—el sueño, la esperanza que había abrigado por años, incluso cuando había intentado todo por no alimentar esa esperanza, era que ella, algún día se convirtiera en la madre de mi hijo.

Sentí como una sonrisa se instalaba en mi cara, mientras me invadía una sensación de amor, calor y alegría. Bones estaba embarazada y era mi hijo. En ese instante, sentí que tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado de la vida. _Bones_. La amaba con cada fibra de mi ser—más de lo que había amado a algo o a alguien en toda mi vida. Y este niño, este maravilloso pequeño niño nuestro, era un milagro, y en los momentos que vinieron después de saber de su existencia, sabía que ya la amaba._ Ella_. No sé por qué, pero incluso en ese momento, tuve el presentimiento de que iba a ser una niña. Era como si el universo me hubiera hablado, y—

Ella me miró sonreír, y ella sonrió también. Una risita se escapó de sus labios. "¿Por qué no me dices nada?" preguntó con una voz vacilante.

"¡Guau!" dije. Un millón de pensamientos e imágenes parecían volar por mi mente—todos ellos maravillosos—pero en aquellos momentos me quedé paralizado.

La miré parada allí a la orilla de la acera en ese horrible vestido de algodón rojo y calzas negras que el FBI le había dado para nuestra misión encubierta en el Bowling. El vestido tenía un escote profundo y recuerdo haberle pedido que usara el collar más grueso que tuviera para no distraerme con sus pechos mientras estábamos trabajando en el caso. _Esos pechos. Ese cuerpo. Embarazada. Con nuestro hijo. _Su cuerpo cobijaba a nuestro hijo, y esos pechos maravillosos de ella estarían pronto alimentando a nuestro hijo. _Nuestro hijo_.

"Es maravilloso, Bones," dije acercándola hacia mí, acunando su nuca en mi mano, mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho y comenzaba a llorar.

"Shhh," susurré en su oído mientras acariciaba su pelo. Mi nariz se llenaba con el olor de su champú, una mezcla de jengibre y coco, el cual ya no se ocultaba más bajo el perfume vulgar que se había puesto antes de ir al bowling.

Besé su sien. "Va a estar todo bien," le aseguré. "Podemos hacer esto".

Ella se apartó y mi corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo.

"Lo sé, Booth," su voz de algún modo más firme y más fuerte de lo que había sido solo unos segundos atrás.

Asentí, mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa, pero no dije nada. Reconocí una contracción en su mejilla la cual me alertó que ella estaba pensando, procesando, y que era mejor darle un tiempo para reaccionar.

Ella sonrió mirando al suelo, incómoda, luego me miró a los ojos.

"No es la forma en que pensé que ocurriría," dijo serenamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Lo sé, Bones," su rostro mostraba una expresión abierta, como si no supiera qué decir o qué sentir. "Bones, este el día más feliz de mi vida," le dije. "Es una noticia maravillosa. La mejor."

Ella continuó, como si no estuviera preparada para responder a lo que le había dicho. "No es que no lo quisiera—" La vi mirar hacia el lado, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. "No es que no quisiera tener un hijo," dijo. "O un hijo contigo—Tú sabes eso."

Lo sabía. A pesar de que le había dicho que podía usar mi "cosa"—mi esperma—para tener un hijo, me pasé los dos últimos años, agradecido de que ella no siguiera adelante con el asunto de la inseminación. Quería ver a Bones convertirse en mamá, pero también quería que tuviera un hijo cuyo padre formara parte integral de su vida—no solo de la vida del niño. Juré que, si iba a convertirme en padre de nuevo, no iba a ser un padre ausente, tanto para mi niño, como para su madre.

"Es solo que—que pensé que tendríamos más tiempo para ser solo _nosotros_," dijo, "es solo que no es la forma en que pensé que pasaría, Booth."

"Bones, las mejores cosas de la vida pasan de la forma en que menos se esperan," le dije.

Pensé en aquella noche, aquella en que ese hijo fue concebido. Ambos estábamos sufriendo la muerte de Vincent, cada uno a su modo, yo insistí en que se quedara esa noche en mi apartamento, no porque fuera seguro para su integridad física estar ahí—El Señor sabe que Broadsky sabía donde yo vivía, ya que había entrado en mi casa, antes—Sino porque no quería que estuviera sola y porque, francamente, yo tampoco quería estar solo. Ella durmió en mi sofá, y yo en mi cama, aunque ninguno de los dos durmió mucho esa noche. Ella vino a mi cuarto antes de las cinco, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, su rostro cansado. Hablamos, ella lloró, la reconforté, sosteniéndola en mis brazos mientras sollozaba por la pérdida de su protegido favorito. Luego, después de besarla en la cabeza, ella levantó su rostro hacia mí y me besó en los labios. Todo pasó tan rápido después de eso, ninguno de los dos sabía las razones por las que lo deseábamos, pero éramos incapaces de detenernos. Hacerle el amor esa noche fue asombroso e inesperado, increíble y alterador. Pero no había pasado de la forma en que pensábamos que pasaría. De todas las imágenes que pasaron por mi mente esa noche, una me estremece cada vez que pienso en ella: la vista de mi mano apoyada en el colchón mientras estaba sobre ella, el cuarto silencioso excepto por sus gemidos debajo de mi, y mientras observo mis dedos extendidos sobre las sábanas, veo una mancha café en mi pulgar.

Era sangre seca. La sangre de Vincent.

De hecho, las mejores cosas que pasan en la vida, no pasan de la manera que esperas que pasen. El comienzo de nuestra relación aquella noche, y este niño, eran solo un ejemplo de muchos otros que habían ocurrido a través de los años en que habíamos sido compañeros.

"Bones, nosotros nunca hemos hecho las cosas de la forma en que usualmente se hacen," le dije con una amplia sonrisa. "Pero las hacemos mejor que nadie—Tú y yo, tú sabes. Esto no es distinto."

Ella sonrió y sentí aliviarse la tensión sobre mis hombros.

"Podemos hacerlo," dijo serenamente, asintiendo.

"Si," dije. "Podemos hacerlo."

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin~<strong>


End file.
